Carlos Falls In Love
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Random Smutt With Carlos and Someone Special. You will be surprised I promise you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is random as hell and...yeah that's it because I don't know what to say.**

* * *

><p>Carlos finally comes up with a quick prank he could do right before they, BTR, go on stage. "I'll see you guys on stage." Carlos said before he slips out of the dressing room, to his friends dismay.<p>

Carlos is moving swiftly through backstage, moving past guards and stage people. He sees his target getting something to drink but before he could start his plan a stage manager blocked his path and started adjusting his mic. "I got it from here." Carlos said to the woman, who nodded her head and walked off.

After fixing his mic he realized his plan was going to have to wait. He turned around and walked back to the rest of the guys. They all walked to the stage as the beginning of Boyfriend started playing and the fans started cheering. Kendall was the first to walk out, who started singing his line. The rest of the band followed, ending with Carlos.

After playing Boyfriend, The City Is Ours, Nothing Even Matters, and Worldwide the guys finished it off with their song If I Ruled The World. The guys ran off stage with the crowd screaming random things like "We love you!"

When they walked back to the dressing room they heard the beginning of Justin's music. As they chilled in the back and listened to Justin sing Carlos rocked back and forth while James packed up some of his things only he was allowed to touch and Kendall read through a scrapbook a fan gave to him with Logan. After halfway through Justin's set Carlos was thinking of a different prank since his other one was going to take too much time.

When he finally thought of a quick one he got up and left the dressing room. His band mates didn't think much of it because Carlos would always go to their tour bus early to avoid the quick rush to the buses. He walked through backstage looking for his designated target's dressing room. When he saw it he smiled and opened the door knowing the person was already on stage. As he opened the door to the empty room he thought of how exactly he was going to do this prank.

After thinking of another equally brilliant plan he ran towards the tour buses. He ran to BTR's tour bus and grabbed his slingshot from his bunk. After grabbing that and a balloon from Logan's birthday a few days ago he filled it with water and made his way back to the target's dressing room. After thinking for a moment Carlos hid behind the couch opposite of the door and waited for his target to show up. He heard the fans cheering for an encore and as the music died down Carlos got ready.

When his target entered the room he jumped up and released the water balloon hitting his target right in the chest. "Ahh!" Justin screamed as the water balloon exploded on him.

"Ha!" Carlos screamed.

He was smiling until he saw the pain looked in Justin's face. That's when he realized that he should have just threw the balloon instead of using a sling shot. Justin looked in his shirt to see his chest burning red. He took off his shirt to get a better look.

Carlos was shocked when he saw the medium sized red spot on Justin's chest he knew he caused. "Oh fuck. I am so sorry man." Carlos said walking up to Justin.

When Carlos moved his hand over the spot Justin jumped back and hissed in pain. "Sorry dude I didn't know it would do this much damage." Carlos said with an apologetic smile.

"It's cool it just burns like hell and I kind of deserve it after my prank on you." Justin replied.

Carlos silently agreed, remembering how embarrassed he was after Justin's prank, which was dying Carlos' hair pink. The second Carlos saw it he screamed and ran for the closes pharmacy.

"That was a pretty good prank though." Carlos said coming back to reality.

A stage manager came running in and said "The fans have broken through security and are running through backstage. We have to get you guys to the buses!"

Both Carlos and Justin looked at him in shock. Justin grabbed his shirt as the wardrobe manager and other people ran into the room to lock up the cases of clothes. Justin and Carlos ran for the buses along with other people all focusing on getting out while security attempted to hold the screaming crowd back. As they were running Carlos' phone rang from inside his pocket.

After fishing it out while running he answered it after seeing it was Logan. "Hello?" Carlos said in a breath.

"Carlos why aren't you on the bus?"

"I was pulling a prank on Justin." Carlos silently cursed himself as he turned a corner realizing his bad choice of words.

"You did this stampede of fans?" Logan asked in a panicked voice.

"No!" Carlos screamed as him and Justin pushed through a door.

"Well we are already on the bus so were going to pull off to give off the illusion that its Justin." Logan said to Carlos who was barely listening, more focusing on getting out alive.

"Ok" Carlos said as he hung up his phone.

Carlos told the security guard that was running with them what Logan said. The security guard told them to hide in one of the storage rooms and he said into a walkie-talkie for Justin's bus to pull off and go to the hotel. Carlos and Justin stood inside the storage room trying to catch their breathes.

After a moment of silence they both gasped when they heard screaming and running. Justin grabbed Carlos arm and squeezed it as the fans passed. It was a good 15 minutes before Justin let go realizing the fans didn't know he was in here. As more screaming girls passed Justin put his wet shirt back on, shivering a little because it was cold. As the screaming passed Carlos barely heard his phone ringing again. This time it was James. "Hello?"

"Carlos where the hell are you? You're not on Justin's bus and neither is Justin. Where are you guys?"

"James calm down we are fine."

"Then where are you!"

"We're in a storage closet at the venue."

"What?" Carlos heard the rest of the guys scream as James told them where they are.

"James we will be there in a few minutes we just have to wait for a while." Carlos said before he hung up.

As the fans seemed to disappear the door opened and Justin grabbed Carlos' arm again, squeezing tighter than before. When they saw it was the security guard from earlier Carlos hissed in pain and pulled his arm out of Justin's tight grasp. "Fuck. That hurts." Carlos said rubbing his forearm.

"Sorry. My fans are pretty crazy and I don't know what would happen if they found me." Justin said.

"Come on guys. Its safe now." The security guard said while gesturing for them to come out. Carlos was the first to walk out of the small room. He was shocked when he saw the debris and smashed signs the fans probably dropped.

"Damn." Justin said when he exited the small room.

They followed the guard out the backstage door and when they made it out to the empty backstage parking lot they both sighed, a relaxing sigh. Justin's bodyguard, Kenny, pulled up in a black truck and told Carlos and Justin to get in.

When Carlos and Justin were seated in the back Kenny turned around and said "That was some scary shit back there."

"I know right." Carlos and Justin said in unison.

Carlos looked at Justin and said "Dude, you're shaking."

Justin laughed and said "So are you."

Carlos looked at his hands and he didn't even realize he was shaking. He laughed and said "Well I was scared for my life."

"So was I."

They both laughed as Kenny pulled up to the hotel. There were a few fans outside the hotel waiting for Justin. When they got out the small group of 5 girls wearing Bieber shirts squealed. Justin greeted the girls, signed their things and took pictures with them. "Man you have some dedicated fans." Carlos said as they walked into the hotel.

Justin laughed and said "Yeah they can get a little crazy but it's good to know I still have the normal ones."

"Normal ones?" Carlos asked raising an eyebrow.

"The ones who don't storm backstage hunting me down. But wait for me to arrive somewhere and hope I give them some attention." Justin said as they followed Kenny upstairs to the penthouse suite.

"Oh…do they annoy you sometimes?"

"Not all the time…sometimes they do but then remember that this is a once in a lifetime thing for them so they are going to be overly excited." Justin responded as Kenny opened the doors to the penthouse suite.

They all walked around the room in awe. The room had a great view over Los Angeles and you could see the Hollywood sign in the distance. Kenny decided that he wanted to go to his room and handle some business leaving Justin and Carlos alone.

"Sweet! This room is awesome!" Justin said jumping on the oversized king bed.

Carlos chuckled as he texted the rest of his bandmates.

"Hey Justin can I spend the night here since it's kind of late." Carlos asked.

"Sure." Justin said still jumping on the bed.

After texting the guys that he wasn't going to be there until tomorrow Carlos started walking around the place for no real reason. Ok there was one but he would never admit that Justin happened to be the hottest guy on earth and him jumping on the bed and getting sweaty was not helping. Carlos wasn't really thinking when he asked to stay and now that he thought about it he hoped his feelings for Justin won't ruin their friendship.

He just wanted this night to go smoothly and their friendship to remain. He started doubting that would happen when Justin emerged from the bedroom, shirtless. Carlos tried not to eye rape the boy but he couldn't avert his gaze as his pants started to tighten. Justin didn't notice him though because he was focused on the mini fridge that contained something to drink. Carlos gaze stopped at Justin's red belt and Carlos could faint at the pressure in his pants. He wanted to run his tongue all over that boys body. His fantasies stopped when Justin pulled two beers from the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing just grabbing a beer for you and me." Justin said walking over to the shocked Latino.

"What the hell I can't drink and neither can you." Carlos pointed out.

"Oh come on it's just one beer."

"Justin please we aren't old enough to drink can you just put them back."

"No. I want you to have a beer with me since these past few hours have been crazy."

"What if Kenny catches us." Carlos said, finally considering drinking.

"Oh please Kenny is probably in there jerking off and then he'll go to sleep." Justin said holding the beer out to Carlos.

After a moment of consideration Carlos finally took the beer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and keep reading please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Continuing the randomness of this story. Smutt Scene :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos and Justin were both sitting on the king sized bed, a beer in hand. "Well are you gonna open it?" Justin questioned, leaning against the head board.<p>

Carlos was so scared. He never touched alcohol before. "Justin I'm kinda scared." Carlos admitted to him.

"Don't worry there is nothing to be scared of."

Carlos swallowed hard before opening the beer and taking a sip.

"Well?" Justin said after taking a sip.

"It's ok I guess."

An hour went past and Justin was starting on his fifth beer while Carlos stopped on his second. "Maybe you should stop." Carlos suggested as Justin took another sip of his beer.

Justin responded by dramatically shaking his head. Carlos couldn't lie, Justin sitting on this bed, shirtless and sweaty was so hot. After Justin finished the beer he got up and threw it in the trash. Carlos watched him the whole time and was happy when Justin didn't go for another beer.

He knew Justin wasn't completely wasted but he also wasn't as sober as Carlos. Carlos was having a constant battle in his head whether or not he should do something to Justin. His thoughts were interrupted when Justin flopped on the bed and mushed his face in his pillow wearing only his jeans.

Carlos felt his pants tighten even more when he noticed part of Justin's ass was showing. "Um Justin…" Carlos said to him, praying he wasn't sleep.

He waited for a second before Justin turned his head towards Carlos, signaling he was listening. Carlos wanted to just ravish the boy for looking absolutely sexy in that pose. Justin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw how Carlos was looking at him.

"Your um…." Carlos said pointing to Justin's ass.

"My what?" Justin questioned.

He knew what Carlos was referring to. The whole reason why Justin got the beers were to seduce Carlos. In all honesty Justin wanted the Latino more than anything. When he saw the tan boys gaze on him while he was drinking the first beer he knew it was now or never. He had to make a move on Carlos tonight.

Not just as a quick fuck because he was positive both of them are virgins. He wanted Carlos to be his boyfriend and sex can be the start of a relationship, especially since it'll be their first time. So after a few minutes Justin faked like he just realized what Carlos was talking about.

"Oh my ass." Justin slurred.

Carlos nodded his head but what happen next caused Carlos to gasp loudly. Instead of pulling his pants up Justin pulled them down, showing off his entire ass. Justin just smirked and wiggled his hips, causing Carlos to gasp again.

Justin wouldn't want his first time to be bottom but he was willing to do whatever it took to get this boy. Carlos wanted to look away but he just couldn't.

"I notice when you stare at me Carlos." When Justin said that Carlos eyes widened in embarrassment as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Come on Carlos. Say something." Justin said still moving his hips.

"I…I'm sorry." Was the only thing Carlos could say.

His mind was drawing blanks and all he wanted to do was touch every part of the person laying in front of him. "Why are you sorry? We have been friends for a while now and I want us to be more than friends and I know you want us to be too." Carlos turned a deeper shade of red when Justin said that.

Carlos had to close his eyes so he could focus on what was going on. For one he knew he had been caught but what was Justin suggesting. Sex? He couldn't be…could he? But he is laying here and almost completely naked in front of him. When Carlos opened his eyes he noticed Justin was now up under the blanket but his pants were on the floor. Carlos eyes widened even more because Justin was giving him a seductive look over his shoulder. Justin raised his hips, poking out his ass up under the blanket.

Carlos thought to himself why was he fighting this. He just hoped that Justin wouldn't regret this when they wake up. He stood up and stripped down to his underwear. Justin was about to ask what was taking so long when he felt Carlos licking and sucking on his neck.

Carlos pulled the blanket back just enough for him to see that Justin was in fact naked, causing his cock to throb with need. Carlos couldn't take the pressure in his underwear anymore so he quickly rid himself of them and slid under the blanket with Justin.

When Justin felt Carlos cock rub against his ass he moaned "Carlos I want you so bad."

"Relax it will happen soon enough." Carlos said as he began kissing down Justin's back.

Justin felt Carlos' tongue slide down the small of his back and before he could think about what was happening he felt Carlos tongue licking at his entrance. Justin moaned louder and arched his back. "Fuck…That feels so good Carlos."

Then he felt Carlos tongue push past the ring of muscles, causing him to moan even more. "Carlos…I need you….please." Justin pleaded.

Carlos started to kiss and lick back up Justin's back and whispered in his ear "I don't have any lube. You're gonna have to suck it for me." Carlos laid on his back while Justin started licking down his body. Now Carlos knew what it felt like to be teased and right before he could protest he felt Justin lick the underside of his cock.

Justin moaned at the taste of Carlos member. "Carlos you're so big. I want this in me" Carlos blushed at Justin's words.

After a moment of teasing and Carlos thrusting his hips for more friction, Justin began to take Carlos' cock into his mouth. Justin moaned as the taste of Carlos' pre-cum covered his taste buds while Carlos was trying to not thrust into his wet and warm mouth that was expertly sucking his cock.

"Ah~ Fuck…" Carlos said as Justin went deeper on his cock.

Carlos threaded his fingers in Justin's soft hair. Justin took this as a good sign and wanted to pleasure him more. No longer fighting his thrusts Justin relaxed his throat and took Carlos all the way, not caring that his saliva was flowing uncontrollably from his mouth.

Carlos was trying his hardest not to thrust into the boys mouth but when he felt Justin take more of him he couldn't hold it any longer and started thrusting. At first he made Justin gag a little but Justin soon relaxed more letting Carlos thrust away into his mouth.

Carlos pulled Justin off right when he started to feel the warm sensation in his stomach. Justin hissed as his hair was pulled. "Sorry but I didn't want it to end just yet." Carlos said as Justin came back up to meet him face to face.

Instead of responding Justin smashed their lips together and immediately Carlos' tongue was asking for entrance, which was quickly granted.

Justin moaned when he felt Carlos squeeze his ass and licked around in his mouth. Not bothering to put up a fight for dominance Justin rolled Carlos on top of him and thrusted his hips up causing delicious friction.

When their lungs began screaming for air they broke the kiss. "Carlos I want you inside me now." Justin commanded in between breaths after feeling Carlos' member rub against his entrance.

Not wanting to hurt the boy Carlos brought two fingers to his mouth to prepare him but Justin grabbed his arm and said "Im fine just come on already."

Carlos brought his hand down and placed it on Justin's hip as said boy raised his legs to give Carlos a better view. Carlos was hesitant and didn't want to immediately thrust into the other boy.

Justin clenched his teeth as he felt Carlos' cock push into him. "Tell me to stop if it gets too much." Carlos said when he saw the pain looked on Justin's face.

Not wanting to wait for the pain to subside Justin did something he knew he was going to feel in the morning. He wrapped his legs around Carlos and drove said boys cock deep into him at a slamming force. Justin gasped in pain at the feel of Carlos all the way in him. Carlos also gasped when this happened but it was more out of shock and pleasure.

"Oh my god…why did you do that?" Carlos questioned when he saw how much pain Justin was in.

Justin wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck, bringing them closer and whispered in his ear "I told you I didn't want to wait and you were moving too slow."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Carlos said trying not to thrust into the tight heat when he felt Justin's walls clench around his cock.

After a moment the pain subsided and Justin wiggled his hips and said "Well I'm fine now so fuck me already." Carlos moaned when he felt Justin wiggle his hips but moaned even louder when Justin clenched tightly around him.

"Fuck…You're so tight." Carlos moaned, moving a little.

"Well then start fucking me in to tomorrow."

Getting fed up with his mouth Carlos pulled back until only the head of his cock remained and thrusted hard into Justin's virgin hole. Justin moaned and arched his back taking Carlos deeper into him. Carlos slowed his pace but sped back up after Justin moaned for him to move faster. Justin moaned extremely loud when he felt a surge of pleasure soar through his body. "Oh god Carlos…hit right there."

Carlos squeezed Justin hips with a bruising force as he pounded into him, hitting his prostate dead on each time. Carlos started to feel that warm sensation in the pit of his stomach and began stroking Justin in time with his thrust. The look on the other boys face told Carlos that he was very close.

"Carlos…I'm gonna…" Justin staggered but before he could finish he came all over his stomach and Carlos' hand.

When Carlos felt Justin walls clench around him he knew he couldn't handle it and tried to pull out. Justin caught on to what he was trying to do so he wrapped his legs tighter around Carlos waist taking him deep inside once again. Justin moaned when he felt Carlos' warm seed paint his insides. Carlos went to pull out again but Justin clung onto him like there was no tomorrow.

"No please don't move I want you to stay in me." Justin pleaded, wrapping his arms and legs around Carlos tightly.

Justin smiled when he felt Carlos sucking on his neck. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was doing. "I love you Carlos…I have since the first day I met you." Justin admitted placing a kiss on the latino's neck.

Justin's heart soared when he felt Carlos smile against his neck and whisper back "I always wanted to hear those words from you. I love you too…so so much." After a few minutes Carlos pulled out of Justin causing him to whimper and hug Carlos tighter.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Carlos cooed in Justin's ear. Justin smiled and released his death grip on Carlos so they could get into a more comfortable position. Justin laid on his side while Carlos spooned him from behind. They both easily fell asleep, enjoying their closeness and warmth. Not to mention how happy they are that they have found love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you loved it. I can't continue from here because I lost inspiration for this story. Maybe reviews can bring it back. You never know.**


End file.
